Christmas 1915
The Preparation. Christmas time in 1915 at Bowham Court. A mixture of emotions at this festive time, emotions of love, heart ache, joy, sadness and happiness. With the prospect of presents to unwrap yet to come, both the family and servants have to prepare for the big day. The servants still with their usual duties also have new duties to tackle, such as clearing snow from the front steps, assembling the Christmas luncheon, more guests to see to, upon this they also have to ensure the Bowham Christmas Party goes without a hitch. On the other hand the family have less constructive duties to attend to such as the putting up and decorating of the tree, as well as shopping for presents in shops such as Harrods and Selfridges, the wrapping of presents to contend with and visiting others. Despite war, many of the flag ship London stores such as Harrods still believed in making their Christmas customer experiences dazzling for their up market customers. The lack of supply's of certain delights may have been an issue for some, but by many of the expensive companies believed when there is money there were possibilities. So aas the Christmas festivities began it was put into the minds of their customers that they are keeping the standards up at home. Christmas Day. As like today the opening and reciveing of presents was attended to during the morning of Christmas Day. Presents will have sat under the tree at Bowham Court for the past few weeks ready to be opened. The presents revived by the family will have consisted of jewelry for the ladies, books, clothes and other items that were considered luxurious enough. For the men, perhaps a set of cufflinks. A pair of new tails. For example Lady Beth might receive jewellery from one ofher sisters, a new and fashionable item of clothing from her parents chosen by her morden and up to date mother. Maybe a new hat from her Grandmother. Lady Harriet may open present with the contents of a book on ladies fashion. Chocolate from her love interest Sir Harold Hackly. Lady Catharine and Sir Andrew could expect new items of clothing, jewelry and perhaps baby clothes. As for the servants presents were a less grand affair, with the giving a receiving of simpler items such as matches, ciggerets and cloth. After sharing presents with one another it was then the turn for the servants to open their presents from the family. Mainly cloth for clothes or essentials were given during this proceeding, but some of the more cherished servants such as Rose, Mrs Patsy Fenton and Mr Manston's and many more may expect to be given something a little more personal as a token of gratitude for their service to the family over the year. Patsy Fenton may expect a hat chosen by Lady Melton or even an item of jewelry. Mrs Bird may expect a book she had mentioned she had an interest in. Mr Manston may be given a casket of wines as a thank you for keeping the smooth facade of the upstairs world afloat. Rose may expect a bottle of perfume from Lady Melton. So too may Annie from Lady Nancy. Jemima may be given an inkwell or a book of poetry from Lord Melton as a sign of the family's belief in her works. Aswell as the opening of presents that takes place in the Drawing Room every Christmas morning at Bowham, the Dining Room also has it's time in the lime light. The Christmas Luncheon that had been being prepared over the previous weeks by Mrs Bird, Jemima and many more of the Kitchen staff is now set to adorn the dining table in a magnificent feast. With Goose as the meet in the main course that followed after a series of starters, then follows a number of delights with mince pies, Christmas Pudding and Christmas Cake on offer. After the meal both the ladies and gentlemen settle into the Drawing Room instead of splitting for the evening as per usual for this special day. After this it is a time for a bit of relaxation. Lady Nancy may retire to her Bedroom and sleep preparing her self for the on coming Christmas Party later in the day. Lady Rebbeca and Lady Beth may sit beside the fire in the Drawing Room and talk. Whilst Lady Harriet reads whilst lying on the chaise lounge. Perhaps Lady Catharine and Sir Andrew may also retire to their room or even head out into the snow. Lord and Lady Melton will be out walking in a hevey snowfall on the estate for a breath of fresh air. Previously the servant's had been working all morning, not only preparing for the family's luncheon, but their own. As well as their usual duities upon new ones as mentioned previously. During a time for the family to take a break the above stairs crowd are left to their own devices. Below stairs however, the servant's Christmas Luncheon lays upon the Servant's Hall table. Joined by the kitchen staff for the one time in the year the servants enjoy their feast. Accompanied by crackers, paper hats and jokes. After their luncheon the servants have the afternoon off, spending it however they may wish to. Mrs Fenton may head into the village to visit the post mistress. Mr Manston may decide to stay and keep an eye on the house by his own choice. Rose, Annie and Elizabeth will catch a train into Shrewsbury as they usually do on Christmas Day in the afternoon on their time off. Jemima may visit Bobby for a walk in the snow or just stay in the Gardener's Cottage and have a cup of hot coco. Liam and Nicolas however, will be supervising the hall boys who are setting up and making the Christmas Party a success later in the evening. They will have their time off once this has been achieved. As evening approches both the family and servants rally round to ensure a sucsesful party. With cocktails becoming all of a rage and offered at the Christmas due, many will be sure to attend the fashionable party. With chery also on offer as well food layer out upon a table as a buffet. A game of Charades is played in the Drawing Room where all take part in the festivities. 9264627.jpg